


Home Sweet Home

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: After being away on tour, John can't wait to get home to his baby boy.
Relationships: John Lennon & Julian Lennon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Home Sweet Home

John’s leg bounced during the entire cab ride. It had been over a month since he’d seen Cynthia—and more importantly, Julian. As hard as it was being away from Cynthia, a month was huge for a one-year old. John couldn’t wait to see his little boy.

…He _would_ still be little, wouldn’t he? John had had far too many nightmares of coming home from the tour to find Julian taller than him and driving his own car. He shook his head sharply. Things would be alright once he could give Julian a big hug.

The cab pulled up to John’s flat, and he ran his suitcase inside before any screaming girls could stop him. Once he closed and locked the door, he heard Cynthia gasp from the kitchen.

“Jules! Did you hear that?” Cynthia said. “Who’s that?”

“Ah?” Julian cooed, and John could have burst into tears at that beautiful sound alone.

John stood in the entryway to the kitchen and saw Cynthia smiling at him from her seat while Julian’s highchair faced away from him. “Psst,” John whispered, and Julian’s hand latched onto the side of the chair as his neck craned around.

Julian’s mouth fell open in a squeal as he fiercely shook his chair. “Dada! Dada, Dada, Dada!”

“Dada’s home,” John yelled as Cynthia helped Julian onto the floor.

When Julian’s feet hit the ground, he began stomping in place and stretching his arms toward his father.

“Come here, Jules. Come get Dada.” John squatted down and clapped his hands.

Julian started clapping too as he barreled forward—and he didn’t even lose his balance. His legs had gotten so much stronger over the past few weeks.

A few seconds later, Julian crashed into John’s arms and screamed into his ear. All the walking must have tired him out, though. He plopped onto his bum, and his grip on John’s shirt tugged him down as well.

“That’s my big boy,” John said, giving Julian a big kiss on the cheek. Julian pressed his slobbery mouth and nose against John’s face in a confused attempt to return the gesture, and it was the best kiss John had ever gotten.

Then Cynthia rested her hand on John’s shoulder, and he pressed a kiss to her fingertips too. Finally, he was home.


End file.
